Cells Revenge
by cupid-kid
Summary: Guess whos back?
1. Cells Revenge

**Cell's Revenge**

"Good night mom!" shouted Gohan as he entered his room, it was ten o'clock and Gohan was going to bed.

"Did you brush your teeth?" questioned Chi-chi.

"Yes!" answered Gohan. The young thirteen year old boy entered his room ready for bed. He jumped on his bed, and put his head on the pillow.

"Eww" moaned Gohan. Gohan picked up his pillow and started to fluff it when it slip out of his hand and gently hit the ground. As Gohan was reaching down to grab his pillow he stopped as he sensed a familiar power level. "Cell…." whispered Gohan. Suddenly a large Green pointed tail shot out from under his bed into Gohan's arm as is slowly drained Gohan of all his energy.

The next day Chi-chi was making breakfast, as she glanced up at the clock. "Eleven o' clock Gohan should be up by now." As Chi-chi approached Gohan's room she saw it, the shadow, the horrible creature that once terrorized the earth was standing in Gohan's room in all his glory. Chi-chi started to back away from the door prepared to run when she heard Cell speak.

"Where are you going?" questioned Cell. Cell approach Chi-Chi " don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, but I am going to kill every Z fighter that dared to challenge me now that your pathetic son is out of the way, there all walk in the park!" And with that Cell flew off.

In the other world Goku was practicing the cat walk with Bubbles and Gregory, as King Kai was watching favorite comedy show.

"Ahahaha! Snort! Hahaha, Oh Goku you have to see this!…..Goku? Hey, where did ya go? Questioned King Kai.

"Ooo ah ah!" Pointed Bubbles. Goku sat perched on the top of the hill. He had a serious look on his face as he stared into nothing.

"Hey lighted up big guy! Hahaha! I'm writing that one down!" laughed King Kai.

"This is serious I can't sense Gohan any more, there some other familiar source of dark energy on earth too." Glared Goku

Back on earth over at the Kame House Master Roshi was setting the table for lunch

"Krillin! Yamcha! Lunch time!" shouted Master Roshi. No one replied. "Uhhh, guys you out there? Oh them two can't tear them self's away from training to eat…" laughed Master Roshi. Master Roshi went out side in search of Krillin and Yamcha. "Hey!… Where did ya go?" asked Roshi. Master Roshi saw a shadow beside his house. " There you are.. So if its hide-and-seek you want, that's what you'll get!" shouted Roshi. As he was approaching the shadow he saw it to the amazing creature… Cell!

"Hahaha old man I won't waste my time with you… now tell me where are the rest" chuckled Cell.

"What are you doing back.. Where did you… how did you?" stutter Roshi.

"Good question old man, you see after Gohan destroyed me, I had enough time to recreate a Cell Jr. who quickly grab a cell from my body and flew off. He absorbed the piece of me to bring me back. Knowing I wouldn't have the power to kill the Z fighters I went after the strongest one and took his power!" explained Cell.

"You monster.. You can't!" Roshi stumbled over his words.

" Please! You flatter me!" chuckled Cell as the sun made his face glow. And with that cell took off in search of Vegeta.

Back in the other world Goku was near tears helplessly watching his friends be absorbed one by one.

"We **HAVE** to do something" Goku screamed, near cracking the old Kai's glasses. "Can we contact Vegeta and Tien and warn them about Cell!" questioned Goku.

" Yes of course." replied the wise Kai. Goku approached King Kai and put his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Ok I'm ready" nodded Goku. As King Kai uses telepathic powers to reached Vegeta Cell was right on track with Vegeta. " Vegeta can you hear me?" questioned Goku.

" K…Kakarot?" Stuttered Vegeta.

" Yes don't worry, Cell is on his way to absorb you and all the others!" explained Goku

" Kakarot, why should I care life or no life its useless now, I will never be able to prove I'm the prince now with you gone we can't prove who is the true Super Sayian!" said Vegeta on his knees.

" I don't have much time but when the times comes I know you will do what is right" said Goku heroically.

"Stupid Kakarot, he thinks just because he's dead I can't kill him!" Vegeta said confused.

"VEGETA" shouted Bulma

"Shut up woman!" shouted. Vegeta heard a knock on his door. A familiar voice said.

"Can Vegeta come out and play?"

"CELL!" stuttered Vegeta


	2. We Need Gohan

**We Need Gohan**

The door swung open, to Cell's disappointment he saw a broken window and a figure slowly fading away in the distance.

"Its so hard to find friends, when they hate you." laughed Cell. "Oh Veggie, I wanna play!". Cell took off after Vegeta quickly catching up.

"If anything Kakarot says is true, that pest Tien is still alive somewhere" thought Vegeta. Vegeta quickly turned Super Saiyan to get a speed bonus on Cell.

As Vegeta was approaching a small corner store way off in the desert, Cell was no where to be found. Vegeta swept down toward the small, and deserted store. Vegeta entered and look a round he saw a red bottle picked it up and read it.

"Vanilla Coke?" questioned Vegeta and he started to leave the store when he heard.

"Hey! You gotta pay for that there soda!"

" I don't have time for your games old man" sighed Vegeta

"Vegeta hes right you gotta pay for that" said Tien.

"Tien your coming with me, cell is back and were the only ones left" explained Vegeta. Tien looked seriously at Vegeta, Tien about to open his mouth

"Are you gonna pay fer that there beverage, or am I gonna have to bring out my bbgun" said the store clerk.

"Hurry Veggie pay for it, you don't want to make him get out the gun!" chuckled Cell. Vegeta and Tien dashed outside when they noticed Cell was gone. Then out of thin air a tail shot open to trap Vegeta inside, and he slowly was being absorbed. Then a Flash of a sword Yajirobe sliced off Cell's tail freeing Vegeta from him.

"The only way to win is to set Gohan free" said Tien. Vegeta gave Tien a angry glare. "you know that too Vegeta!" shouted Tien.

"Eh, Youngens stop your rough housin' and pay me for that beverage!" shouted the store clerk

"You cut off my tail…." stuttered Cell.

"I know how you feel he got me too" explained Vegeta

"Oh my God, its Vegeta! I love you!" shouted a strange girl walking out of the store.

" Who are you?" question Vegeta.

" I'm Amy, you number 1 fan!"

"Fan? I'm not some Cartoon!" shouted Vegeta. "Now get out of here woman we need to finish this" demanded Vegeta

" No thanks, I wanna watch" beamed Amy

"Amy, can I borrow a dollar?" asked a strange boy

"Ok, who are you?" ask Vegeta

"I'm Dustin of course" said Dustin

"Oh, yes Dustin I remember you from nowhere!" shouted Vegeta. Dustin ran into the store and ran out with a can of root beer. Dustin started to shake the can, and sprayed into Vegeta's face. Cell burst out in laughter, Yajirobe looked disappointed.

"Hey, I wanted that" pouted Yajirobe

"Oh yes back to your punishment" glared Cell. Yajirobe began to run when Cell got a powerful blow to the stomach, by Vegeta.

"Yea! Lets get some action" shouted Amy. Both of them looked over at Amy in confusion. Dustin began to laugh

" You perv!" shouted Dustin. Every one but Tien began to laugh,

"I don't get it.." mumbled Tien. Then out of the laughter Vegeta got a swift punch in the Face by Cell.

"No! Yea!" Amy said confused.

"Ok, I've had enough!" shouted Vegeta. He lifted his right hand and shot a blast strong enough to shoot Amy and Dustin back to Capsule Corp., but not kill them.

"Ok, we have but one solution, lets get Gohan out!" shouted Tien.


End file.
